Tutor privado
by Rombler-tan
Summary: Medio año ha pasado desde la graduación de los tres del club de servicio, pero el tiempo no perdona las relaciones que se cortaron ni apresura las relaciones formándose. Ahora, Isshiki Iroha acude a Hachiman para pedirle ayuda con sus estudios, pero ninguno de los dos se esperaba que fuera tan difícil concentrarse en los estudios. [Re-escritura]
1. Capítulo 1: El estado de las cosas

Trabajar es perder.

No creo poder contar cuantas veces he dicho esa frase durante mi tiempo en la escuela. Siendo la educación obligatoria el lugar donde se obtienen los conocimientos básicos para la vida, es comprensible querer terminarla, pero la universidad? Si vas a estudiar a ese lugar, por supuesto debe ser para trabajar en algo relacionado.

Entonces, por qué yo — un futuro amo de casa — terminó entrando de todas formas?

Haaa… Si tuviera que explicarlo, supongo que fue hace cerca de medio año, en el día en que terminamos nuestro tercer año, el recuerdo de ese día sigue fuerte en mi memoria.

Como todo un riajuu me confesé a Yukinoshita… por supuesto fui rechazado, no sé qué se supone que esperaba.

Poco después ella y Yuigahama se fueron juntas a los Estados Unidos para estudiar allí. Entiendo que sus lazos sean más fuertes entre ellas que conmigo, pero no puedo evitar sentirme algo resentido cuando pienso en ello.

Luego de eso estuve algo deprimido durante un tiempo, varias personas me ayudaron durante ese tiempo pero aunque lograron animarme un poco, no estaba haciendo nada en particular. Al final, Hiratsuka-sensei prácticamente me obligó a entrar a la universidad… En cuanto a la carrera, al parecer voy a ser un profesor.

Lamentablemente, ninguna chica millonaria ha venido a implorarme que me case con ella, así que supongo que no hace daño tener opciones laborales…

En cuanto a lo que hago ahora… Un poco antes de entrar a la universidad, finalmente dejé la casa de mis padres. Claro, no por propia voluntad.

Ahora vivo en un apartamento cerca de mi facultad. Es bastante molesto encargarme de todas las labores domésticas, pero al menos sirve de práctica para cuando pueda vivir como amo de casa. Si algo extraño realmente, debe ser a Komachi…

Hoy es miércoles, no tengo nada más que hacer hoy así que solo estoy perdiendo algo el tiempo viendo televisión, un programa sobre un calvo que es un héroe por diversión o algo, supongo que es div-… *DING DING*

Sonó el timbre.

Quién podría ser? Es día de semana así que no puede ser Komachi, ella solo viene los fines de semana. Totsuka? Llamaría antes de venir. Kawasaki? A menos que sea un caso especial solo viene los viernes o por la noche. Miura? Está ocupada en sus clases, Zaimokuza también.

Isshiki entonces? Ella es la única con suficiente tiempo libre para venir, aunque debería estar estudiando para sus exámenes.

*DING DING*

Bueno, aun cuando digo que está perdiendo su tiempo, no es como si no hiciera nada. Suele venir y estudiar aquí por alguna razón. No es como si pudiera seguir excusándose con el trabajo de presidenta o algo, pero tampoco necesito que se vaya o algo, no me ha molestado particularmente su compañía estos últimos meses.

*DING DING* *DING DING*

En especial luego de que se fueran esas dos… Supongo que no está mal ver a alguien regularmente. Me pregunto qué pensaría de esto mi yo antes de entrar al club de servicio…

*DING DING* *DING DING* *DIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIING*

…Debería abrirle.

Me levanté del sillón y caminé hacia la puerta. Ya estaba preparado para escuchar el usual reclamo por haberme demorado tanto en abrir… lo hacía incluso cuando abría rápido. Pero al abrir la puerta me encontré con algo un poco diferente de lo normal.

— Senpaaai~ Ayúdame a estudiar!— Dijo Isshiki mientras entraba al apartamento sin molestarse en pedir permiso.

Por supuesto, se lanzó al sofá y cambió el canal de la televisión como si fuera su casa.

— Otra vez? Deberías hacerlo por tu cuenta de vez en cuando —

Le quité el control de la mano y regresé al programa que estaba viendo.

— Ehhh~ Pero es aburrido~ —

Sin preocuparse mucho por eso, ella se levantó y caminó hacia mi habitación. Ya estaba acostumbrado, así que solo la seguí.

— Haaa… Entonces, qué es lo que no entiendes?—

No es que tenga algo que hacer de todas formas y ella parecía ligeramente más preocupada de lo usual, así que debió haber tenido un mal resultado en algo.

Ella se sentó en una silla frente a mi escritorio y respondió con una linda sonrisa.

— Sabía que podía contar contigo, senpai~ — 

* * *

Un par de horas más tarde, Isshiki se preparaba para volver a su casa.

— Gracias por ayudarme, senpai —

— Si repruebas es solamente su culpa —

— Claro que no, tú me enseñaste así que será tu culpa~ —

— Entonces si apruebas también sería por mí, no?—

— Ehhhh~ —

Estos intercambios ya eran lo normal antes?

— Senpai, es molesto tener que venir aquí cada vez. La próxima vez ven a visitarme tú —

Si tuviera vergüenza no sería Isshiki, eh.

— Ya es suficiente con ayudarte gratis, no pienso salir de casa —

— Entonces senpai es un hikikomori ahora!? Sabía que iba en esa dirección, supongo que tendré que conseguir ayuda médica —

— No, no. Estoy yendo a la universidad sabes? Confórmate, no saldré de aquí si no lo necesito o me pagan por ello —

— Eh? Senpai, sin importar cuánto quieras ese tipo de recompensa no es correcto acosar sexualmente a tu kouhai en tu apartamento. Acaso ese era tu plan desde el inicio!? Lo siento, mi corazón no está preparado, espera un poco más!—

Un torrente de expresiones diferentes pasó por su rostro mientras lo decía… No puedo decir que no estoy acostumbrado, no sería una visita de Ishhiki si no me rechazara al menos una vez sin que yo haga nada.

— Oh, claro. Lo intentaré luego entonces, qué te parece el sábado?— Dije bromeando.

Por un momento se puso nerviosa, luego parecía como si hubiera pensado en algo, y finalmente, con una sonrisa tan linda que no debería estar permitida, respondió:

—…El sábado? Hmm… Ok —

Eh?

—…Ok —

Ese fui yo?

— Te estaré esperando el sábado a las tres entonces, senpai~ —

Luego de decir eso, se fue.

Por qué yo…?

Haaa…

Supongo que no soy del todo inmune, eh… 

* * *

Hola, Rombler-tan aquí!

Siendo sincero, me había olvidado de que estaba haciendo esto... Bueno, he mejorado bastante mi escritura desde entonces y siento que en vez de solo seguir con lo que había hecho, debería mejorar todo y llevarlo hasta el final. Así que decidí escribirla desde el inicio, subir un capítulo al día (o mas si tengo ganas pero no creo) y por fin terminarla. Todo es gracias a un sujeto del cual no recuerdo el nombre que me contactó por la página de traducción de la que soy parte, gracias sujeto del que no recuerdo el nombre!

Cualquier opinión, reseña, lo que sea, se agradece.  
Hasta la próxima!


	2. Capítulo 2: Preguntas internas

Sábado.

Como acordamos, estaba de camino a la casa de Isshiki mientras me preguntaba cómo había aceptado hacer esto. Aún quedaban unos minutos antes de tener que bajar del tren por lo que le di otra mirada al historial de la conversación que había tenido con Isshiki luego de que se fuera.

Fueron unos dos o tres minutos después, recuperé un poco de mi cordura que se había reducido a cero por un rato y le envié un mensaje. 

* * *

-Hey, hey! Me dejé llevar antes, explícate mejor

-Qué hay que explicar? Si te pago vas a venir, verdad? Tú lo dijiste, senpai

-No, no. Te estás adelantando un poco

-Ya le dije a mi mamá, así que te veo el sábado~ 

* * *

Quitando las toneladas de emoticones que ella usó, esa fue la conversación. Luego de eso seguí insistiendo pero no contestó más hasta que le pregunté por su dirección.

Volviendo al presente, eventualmente bajé del tren y comencé a caminar hacia su casa.

No puedo evitar pensar que fue demasiado fácil para ella el hacer que me rindiera. Cuando se decide por algo es difícil llevarle la contraria, realmente es terca Yuki-… Isshiki. Isshiki Iroha.

No demoré mucho más en llegar a la dirección que me había dado, era una casa algo pequeña, acogedora dirían algunos. No resaltaba nada en particular, era una casa normal.

Me acerqué a la puerta y dudé un poco antes de tocar el timbre… Dudé? Ya no estoy en primaria para no tocar el timbre pensando en que la invitación solo era una broma, solo fue una vez, supéralo. Al final, toqué el timbre y espero.

Después de un momento puedo escuchar unos pasos rápidos que se acercan y se detienen frente a la puerta por un momento, la puerta se abre y pude ver a Isshiki con una sonrisa inquieta, parece algo emocionada.

— Bienvenido, senpai~ — Dijo ella — Quieres comer primero? O quizás un baño? O tal vez…?—

— Hola, Isshiki — La interrumpo antes de que pueda terminarlo, si lo hiciera los efectos serían aterradores.

— Si me interrumpes no es divertido~ —

Luego de decir eso se movió hacia un lado para dejarme pasar adentro.

— Con permiso… Hm? No hay nadie?—

— Ah, solo somos mi mamá y yo pero hoy va a llegar tarde así que estamos solos…—

Cuando terminó de hablar se detuvo, como pensando en algo, entonces sonrió otra vez con esa expresión que tiene cuando me intenta molestar y siguió hablando.

— Aunque estemos solos no pienses en hacer nada raro mi cuerpo todavía no está listo por favor espera al menos a que salga de preparatoria así que no importa cuánto lo quieras no puedo dejarte hacerlo aún!—

Hacer…

— Ah… Sí, claro —

Solos, eh… No es como si eso fuera a cambiar nada, no va a pasar nada de nada. No, nada.

— Hmm~? Qué pasa senpai~? Te preocupa que estemos solos~?— Su sonrisa estaba llegando a nuevos niveles de burla.

— Claro que no!—

—…Eh? Ah, sí — Isshiki desvió la mirada.

Maldito hikki! Deja de arruinarlo!

…Espera, mi nombre no es un insulto. Esto es culpa de Yui-… de los demás por repetirlo tanto.

— Ehhh… Por qué no empezamos por ahora?— Dije intentando romper el ambiente incómodo que había creado.

— S-sí, ven a… ven a mi habitación —

La seguí con el ambiente aún tenso a través del pasillo que llevaba a su habitación, tal como se veía desde afuera, era una casa pequeña pero con todo lo importante en ella.

Mientras la seguía extendí mi mano hacia su pelo, quería tocarlo. Por supuesto me detuve inmediatamente, no sabía qué pasaba conmigo hoy, no me sentía como yo.

Su habitación era bastante diferente de lo que esperaba, creía que iba a ser un lugar ultra adornado con peluches y posters en las paredes, pero en realidad tenía pocas cosas. En un lado de la habitación había un escritorio con una silla acolchada y junto a eso un armario y una cómoda. Al otro lado de su cuarto había un gran cojín con un peluche de Pan-san que nos miraba con sus ojos de pez muerto, y en la esquina estaba su cama, que tenía un pijama gris de dos piezas encima.

…Un pijama?

— Aaahh!— Ella saltó y tomó el pijama, ocultándolo entre sus brazos — Le dije que no dejara mi ropa encima hoy!—

— Así que no duermes con algo lindo, eh — Me burlé de ella.

— Cállate, es cómodo así que está bien —

Su cara estaba roja como un tomate, me gustaría sacar una foto para molestarla luego pero siento que el precio sería demasiado grande…

Rápidamente guardó su ropa en la cómoda e hizo como si nada hubiera pasado.

— Por ahora siéntate aquí — Dijo ella apuntando a la silla — Iré a buscar algo para que te sientes. No te metas en mis cosas, senpai~ —

— No es que haya algo que ver —

— Ehhh~ Así no es divertido, se~enpai!— Ella desapareció por el pasillo mientras extendía el final de su frase.

Heh, esto es mucho mejor.

Aun así, revisar su habitación, huh… Sus cosas… Su cama… _COF COF. _Realmente no estoy actuando como yo hoy. Creo que no me había sentido así desde… No, no debe estar relacionado.

Me senté en la silla del escritorio y di vueltas por la habitación con la mirada… en ningún momento miré fijamente su cama. En ningún momento.

Céntrate.

Isshiki necesita ayuda principalmente en japonés, con eso sí puedo ayudar.

Saqué de mi bolso un cuaderno con un par de apuntes que había preparado para hoy y en poco rato Isshiki volvió con una silla en una mano y una bandeja con dos tazas con té en la otra. Parecía incómodo.

Me levanté y tomé la silla que llevaba.

— Ohh! Tú también puedes ser útil, senpai. No necesitas rendirte!—

— Te voy a ayudar a estudiar, no es un poco excesivo?—

— Habías preparado material para hoy?—

— No cambies el tema… Lo que sea. Ya que me tomé la molestia de venir, al menos debería hacerlo bien —

Puse la silla junto a la otra en el escritorio y me senté, Isshiki tomó asiento justo después y me pasó una de las tazas.

— Como se esperaba de un futuro profesor!—

— Eso aún no está decidido, todavía tengo la esperanza de que alguna chica con un buen sueldo quiera a un amo de casa!—

— Haha! Entonces si tuviera un buen sueldo te casarías conmigo senpai~?—

— Claro, sería mi sueño hecho realidad!—

…Hm?

— A… ahaha…—

— Haha…—

…

Bien hecho Hachiman.

— _COF._ Entonces, qué es lo que te cuesta más?— 

* * *

La tarde pasó rápidamente mientras ayudaba a Isshiki con lo que le costaba, el ambiente algo extraño del inicio desapareció con el tiempo y volvieron nuestros intercambios usuales. Fue divertido.

El sol ya se estaba ocultando y me estaba despidiendo de Isshiki en la puerta.

— Ayúdame de nuevo otro día, senpai — Dijo ella.

Sentía que tenía que decir algo más, pero… qué?

— Haaa… Claro, claro. Qué harías sin tu confiable senpai, no?—

Finalmente, eso fue lo único que pude decir.

— Si quisiera podría hacerlo sola! …Está bien que vaya durante la semana?—

Entonces no quieres hacerlo sola?

— Como quieras —

Luego de caminar un poco y subir al tren en la estación, recordé que se suponía que me iba a pagar por esto, pero sinceramente, tenía cosas más importantes en las que pensar.

Todo el día he estado actuando extraño. Es verdad que estaba en la habitación de una chica solo con ella, pero ya no estoy en preparatoria ni sería la primera vez que ocurre. Ha pasado el tiempo y he aprendido de mis errores así que no debería tener problemas para actuar con normalidad.

Entonces por qué actúo así?

Estaba nervioso, eso está claro. Pero qué razón tenía para estar nervioso?

He estado cerca de Isshiki por cerca de dos años, no debería pasar algo así. Claro, la primera vez que la vi debo admitir que pensé que era linda y no pude evitar sentirme algo nervioso cuando me hizo una pregunta que solo haría alguien con esa clase de interés… Aún con toda mi preparación mental fue un fracaso.

Pero ya ha pasado bastante tiempo.

Si tuviera que resaltar el cambio más importante desde ese entonces… supongo que esas dos no están.

Entonces… intento reemplazarlas con Isshiki? Es cierto que durante el día estuve comparándola con ellas, sea que "Yukinoshita lo hubiera entendido antes" o "Yuigahama también se hubiera rendido", definitivamente lo hice. Pero eso es solo porque tienen comportamientos similares… los tienen?

Por qué nunca mencioné algo así cuando estábamos en Soubu?

Porque tenía a las originales ahí…?

Soy alguien así…?

…

Entonces, lo que está ocurriendo…

En este punto tengo que admitirlo, no soy tan denso como para no saber que ella me gusta, no fue algo repentino tampoco, es solo que las bromas de esta vez terminaron haciendo que lo notara.

Pero… me gusta ella? O es por la falta de Yukinoshita y Yuigahama? Solo es un reemplazo?

No quiero algo así. No quiero una réplica… no quiero verla como una réplica…

…

Dejaré de pensar en esto, ella solo debe ser mi molesta Kouhai. 

* * *

Hola, Rombler-tan aquí!

...No debí haber dicho que iba a subir un capítulo diario con navidad tan cerca. En general no debí haber dicho que subiría un capítulo diario! En serio no aprendo... Bueno, intentaré mantener lo del capítulo diario aunque sea para no dejar esto a medias otra vez.

Como siempre, toda opinión, reseña, comentario o lo que sea se agradece.  
Hasta la próxima!


	3. Capítulo 3: Si por si mismos no alcanza

— Como quieras — Fue lo último que dijo senpai antes de irse.

…

Incluso después de unas horas, cuando mi mamá ya había llegado a casa, no podía sacármelo de la cabeza.

— Sigues pensando en tu novio~?—

Y claro que mi compresiva madre no podía dejar pasar la oportunidad para molestarme un poco.

— No es mi novio!—

— Claro, claro. Y solo vino a estudiar, claro. Tendrías que presentármelo algún día~ —

Finalmente, me cansé de responder y elegí ir a mi habitación.

Él definitivamente estaba actuando extraño hoy, estaba nervioso, casi como si… No, es ESE senpai del que estamos hablando, él no… Aunque ocurrió antes con Yukinoshita-senpai… Yo le gusto, no?

Hmm… No puedo aceptarlo, aun no me he rendido con Hayama-senpai. Sí, aún no me rindo.

Pero… senpai realmente siente eso? Quizás estoy apresurando las conclusiones, él es un hikikomori que no ha tenido contacto con una mujer nunca después de todo.

Solo hay una forma de saberlo!

Me acosté sobre mi cama y tomé mi teléfono, al desbloquearlo pude ver una foto habíamos tomado unos días antes de la graduación de los demás. En ella aparecen senpai, Yukinoshita-senpai, YuiYui, Hayama-senpai, yo y los demás.

Abrí Line y busqué cierto nombre entre mis contactos. Era alguien cercano a senpai y con quien puedo hablar del tema.

* * *

-Estás libre mañana?

_Fue el mensaje que le envié._

_Luego de unos minutos me respondió._

Claro! Qué necesitas, Iroha-chan?-

-Es un poco personal, preferiría hablarlo en persona.

Muy bien, mañana no tengo nada planeado.-

-Bien! Dónde nos reunimos?

Conoces ese restaurante familiar cerca de la estación? Qué te parece almorzar ahí?-

* * *

Conociéndolo, senpai no le ocultaría eso a su ángel!

Pero el rato pasó y eso no fue suficiente para terminar con mi nerviosismo, gasté mi tiempo en el teléfono haciendo nada importante hasta las 2:00 AM sin estar para nada cansada y con la mente aun dando vueltas alrededor de él. Al final, decidí enviarle un mensaje.

"Llegaste sin problemas?"

Sabía que era algo tonto enviarle algo así después de tanto tiempo de que se haya ido de aquí, además, con la hora que era quizás hasta estaría dormido… Pero quería enviarle algo, incluso si era algo tonto.

De cualquier forma, él respondió casi instantáneamente.

"…Sabes la hora que es?"

Definitivamente le gusto.

Él estaba esperando mi mensaje antes de dormir, no? No podía ser nada más que eso, quería saber de mí una última vez antes de poder quedarse dormido, probablemente también quiere escuchar mi voz. Lo siento pero aun no me rindo con Hayama-senpai~.

Aun así, como servicio especial por ayudarme a estudiar te haré una llamada para que puedas escuchar mi voz antes de dormir.

*DUUU* *DUUUU* *CLICK*

—…Lo repito, sabes qué hora es?— Dijo él con su voz algo ronca.

— Hmm… Las 2:16, por qué?—

— Qué haces llamándome a las 2:16?—

— 2:17, el tiempo fluye senpai —

— La pregunta no cambia —

— Pregunta? Lo siento senpai, sin importar cuánto me lo pidas no puedo salir contigo, aún no me he rendido con Hayama-senpai, inténtalo en otro momento —

— Ni siquiera por teléfono me salvo de esto…?—

— Entonces, buenas noches senpai~ —

— Por qué llamaste siqu-…—

*CLICK*

Sip, mi buena acción del día.

Luego de eso pude dormir con normalidad.

* * *

Durante el resto del viaje leí un libro intentando no pensar en todo el asunto con Isshiki, pero cuando finalmente llegué a mi departamento pensé que no era suficiente, no puedo quedarme con una respuesta tan superficial en un tema que me afecta tanto, no puedo simplemente sacrificarme y dejar a Isshiki sola. De seguro terminaría hiriéndola por eso… no es algo que no haya ocurrido antes después de todo, aún si los involucrados son otros.

Hace medio año estaba convencido de que me había enamorado por primera vez, no algo simple como que me gustara alguien, eso había pasado varias veces por razones que realmente no quiero recordar, pero esta vez, estaba convencido de que me había enamorado.

El problema era que… realmente no sabía de quién. Tanto Yukinoshita como Yuigahama hacían a mi corazón latir más rápido, me ponía nervioso y tenía esas ganas irresistibles de disfrutar más mi tiempo con ellas. Quería cosas que no pensaba que alguien como yo pudiera querer.

Pero solo podía elegir a una, sentía que si no fuera así no sería algo verdaderamente genuino.

…Incluso ahora no sabría decir si eso es lo correcto o no, pero de todas formas, actué en base a eso y llegó a un final.

Al final, terminé eligiendo a Yukinoshita por sobre Yuigahama por algo realmente estúpido… No voy a profundizar mucho en el tema, lo importante es que a mi mente vino la imagen de Yukinoshita y no la de Yuigahama. Con solo esa pequeña cosa, me convencí de que a quien amaba era a Yukinoshita y no a Yuigahama.

Mientras más lo pienso peor se siente, en otra situación hubiera pensado en Yui pero se dio la casualidad de que esa vez no fue así, por algo tan estúpido como eso… Me gustaban cosas diferentes de las dos, era tan simple como eso pero no pude entenderlo en ese entonces…

Da igual, eso es algo del pasado ahora… o eso es lo que me gustaría poder decir con seguridad, pero el amor no es tan fácil huh.

Ahora me encuentro en un dilema similar. Lo que siento por Isshiki, sea lo que sea, es realmente por ella o solo un reflejo o substituto para Yuigahama y Yukinoshita?

Para empezar, cuando comencé a sentirme así? Últimamente he respondido a sus 'rechazos' de forma algo extraña claro, pero no es nada comparado con estos últimos días… o quizás no? Por qué ahora ha sido así y antes no? Fue por ir a su casa? Por estar solo con ella en su habitación…? Siendo sincero, no me puedo leer bien ahora mismo, es lo mismo que pasó… con ellas.

Haaa… No quiero proyectar algo del pasado como eso en alguien más, en especial con ella.

…Quizás en verdad debería dejar de hablar con ella, aunque sea un tiempo, hasta que pueda superarlo.

*RIING* *RIIING*

— Hachimaaaaaaan!— Una voz femenina llegó desde el exterior de mi apartamento con un tono alegre. Supongo que le fue bien en su examen entonces.

Me levanté de mi asiento mientras el timbre seguía sonando impacientemente.

— Escuché la primera vez, Saki — Dije mientras abría la puerta.

— Hachiman!—

Tan pronto la puerta estuvo abierta, Kawasaki Saki se lanzó a abrazarme.

…Entiendo que pueda ser malentendido pero nuestra relación es solo de amistad. Bueno, quizás algo más que amistad, pero definitivamente no algo romántico.

Pasó un poco después de ese desastre en la graduación… unos veinte minutos después. Ella fue a mi casa y me animó, aunque yo estaba demasiado deprimido como para responder bien. Al final, ella no se rindió y siguió viniendo todos los días hasta lograr que hablara con ella. Con todo eso ocurriendo, era natural que nos volviéramos cercanos, siento que le debo mucho a Saki.

Es una relación simple, pero no creo haber sido tan cercano a nadie antes de ella.

Claro, está el Club de Servicio, pero eso fue algo diferente, una emoción en una dirección totalmente diferente.

Ella suele venir los viernes o sábados durante la tarde o noche. Hablamos de varias cosas, desde la familia a los estudios o pasatiempos, lo que sea que tengamos que decir, algunas veces solo vemos una película o pasamos el rato.

— El examen de ayer…! …Hm?— Ella se detuvo antes de terminar su frase y me miró con una expresión… preocupada?—…Pasó algo?—

Tan obvio es?

Hmm, aun así… debería decirle?

— Supongo que algo pasó… Espera un poco —

Antes de hablar de eso serví algunos snacks que trajo Saki y nos sentamos más cómodos. Entonces, le conté todo lo que había pasado con Isshiki.

— Entonces aún no las superas…?— Dijo ella en cuanto terminé.

— No es tan fácil —

— Haa… Es divertido que tú me lo digas, yo aún no he podido superar mi primer amor tampoco —

Por alguna razón su sonrisa era diferente de lo usual, algo triste… Supongo que para todos es difícil el amor.

— Entonces-…—

— Pero esto es sobre Isshiki, no? La quieres?—

Eso…

— Yo… no lo sé —

Cómo es posible saber si un sentimiento es genuino? Es realmente posible saberlo…?

…

Si fuera Hayama… lo sabría?

— Sinceramente, si en verdad quieres saberlo, deberías verla —

Eso… eso tenía sentido, quizás si la veía podría entender un poco más lo que estoy sintiendo. De todas formas, aun cuando dije que debería alejarme… realmente quiero verla.

— Pero antes de eso… acompáñame esta noche, Hachiman —

Pasamos el resto de la noche hablando y celebrando la — para variar — excelente evaluación de Saki… No lo tomen a mal, ella suele tener un buen desempeño, pero esta vez fue mejor de lo usual. El estudio que había estado haciendo recientemente rindió frutos, por eso festejamos.

En algún punto de la noche Isshiki me llamó, no sé realmente lo que quería pero al parecer lo consiguió. Parecía bastante feliz al momento de terminar la llamada.

Luego de eso Saki me molestó sin parar por un laaaaargo rato. Según ella "Tengo oportunidad".

Dejaré el si eso es algo bueno o malo para otro momento…

En algún punto el sueño pudo con nosotros, pero por lo menos logré llegar a mi cama antes de caer dormido. Fue una buena noche.

* * *

Al día siguiente, llegué temprano a reunirme con quien iba a confirmar mis sospechas sobre senpai.

Habíamos acordado reunirnos cerca de las 13:30 pero mi nerviosismo resurgió por la mañana y llegué treinta minutos antes de lo que habíamos hablado.

Ugh… en realidad fueron cuarenta, llevo diez minutos esperando aquí…

Pero entonces, inesperadamente, lo vi llegar a la estación.

— Eh? …Iroha-chan?— Él se acercó a mí con una confusión visible en el rostro — Pensé que aún quedaba tiempo para la hora que habíamos acordado —

— Ah… ehhh… Sí… eso…—

— Que suerte! Justamente te iba a llamar para adelantar la hora, me desocupé antes de lo que esperaba hoy —

Realmente un ángel.

— Ah, casi olvido saludar. Yahallo, Iroha-chan —

—Yahallo~ Totsuka-senpai —

Sí, la persona con quien me iba a reunir era Totsuka Saika, el ángel del tenis.

Él se ha centrado cada vez más en su entrenamiento de tenis, por supuesto, eso significaba que su musculatura se había desarrollado… Pero el cuerpo de Totsuka Saika podía tener más masa muscular que una chica de 15 años? Al parecer sí.

Ahora mismo, su belleza era tal que no importaría si fuera un hombre o una mujer, un adolecente o una persona de mediana edad. Todos se sentirían cautivados en cuanto lo vieran, cualquiera podría caer antes él. Verdaderamente un ángel.

— Qué tal si vamos al café del que te había hablado y pedimos algo para tomar mientras me cuentas tu problema?—

Entramos al lugar y nos sentamos en una mesa desocupada algo alejada del resto, ahí pedimos una taza de café cada uno, Totsuka-senpai eligió una dulce mientras que yo pedí algo amargo… Aun no puedo entender qué le gusta a senpai de este café pero no puedo dejar de tomarlo tampoco…

— Entonces, Iroha-chan. De qué querías hablar?— Me preguntó él con una expresión seria.

— Hmm… eso… no necesitas estar tan serio… No es algo tan importante…—

— Aunque sonaba como si realmente te preocupara —

— No… no es para tanto…—

— Bueno, si tú lo dices — Su expresión se relajó un poco y tomó un sorbo de su café antes de continuar — Entonces qué es?—

Me detuve un momento para prepararme por lo que pudiera escuchar, era algo vergonzoso hacer este tipo de pregunta, especialmente cuando podía malentenderse tan fácilmente… pero mi interés era aún más grande que eso.

— A senpai… le gusta alguien?—

— Senpai…? Hachiman?—

Por un momento se vio completamente sorprendido.

— S-sí…—

Pero luego de mi respuesta, una sonrisa irritante cubría su rostro. No pude evitar sentirme incluso más nerviosa y sonrojarme un poco.

— Hm~ Por qué preguntas eso Iroha-chan~? Acaso tú…?—

— S-sí no vas a responder voy a irme!—

— Solo te estoy molestando —

Se rio un poco y volvió a sonreír con su expresión calmada usual.

— En realidad… desde que pasó 'eso' no ha vuelto a hablar del tema. Pasó algo?—

Debería decirle…? Quizás no debería hacerlo...

No. Vine a pedir ayuda, si no le hablo de esto, para qué vine?

Con algo de nerviosismo aun presente le conté todo lo que pasó ayer y los días anteriores además de lo que pensaba. Por alguna razón, el solo sonreía gentilmente sin decir nada.

— Y tú lo quieres?— Fue lo que dijo en cuanto terminé de hablar.

— Yo…—

Qué debería responder aquí? Es verdad que disfruto de su compañía y no me molestaría particularmente salir con él si por alguna razón estuviera obligada a hacerlo… pero me gusta? Ya lo había dicho antes pero…

— Aun no puedo rendirme con Hayama-senpai —

En cuanto dije eso, Totsuka-senpai dijo algo más en voz baja.

— Aun, eh…—

A qué se refiere…? Es tan difícil de creer?

Después de eso seguimos hablando de diferentes cosas por un rato más antes de separarnos. Finalmente, antes de irse, me dejó una última frase para pensar.

— Suerte con tu senpai, Iroha-chan —

No podía decir con seguridad a quién se refería.

…

Al volver a casa, y luego de ser molestada por mi mamá por "salir con mi novio", me dejé caer en mi cama y saqué mi celular. En mi lista de contactos habían dos números marcados como favoritos.

Hayama-senpai y mi senpai.

* * *

Domingo.

El vuelo aterrizó según el horario y nuestras cosas fueron tratadas bien, no hubo ningún problema. El hotel nos trató como clientes VIP como era de esperarse. El plan es quedarse solo por una semana.

— Yukinon~ Cuándo vamos a ir a verlo?— Preguntó Yui.

— Durante la tarde, de seguro no estará haciendo nada. Debería estar feliz de que nos tomemos algo de tiempo para alegrar su triste vida —

— Dices eso, pero tú también estas emocionada, no~?—

— Fufu~ Supongo, ha sido medio año después de todo —

Hikigaya-kun. Sigues sintiendo lo mismo? Hoy. Hoy podemos darte una oportunidad.

* * *

Hola, Rombler-tan aquí!

Qué estaba pensando cuando dije que iba a sacar un capítulo diario antes de navidad, año nuevo y la PSU? Bueno, mala decición...  
De cualquier forma, paso de decir que voy a sacar algo pronto pero al menos estaré trabajando en esto. Quizás debería poner un recordatorio diario que me recuerde que esta historia existe...

Como siempre, toda reseña, opinión, comentario, lo que sea, es bienvenida.  
Hasta la próxima!


End file.
